


The Lost Woods: The Search

by OmniStar



Series: The Lost Woods Series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Multi-Fandom, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, This is the girls side of the story, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniStar/pseuds/OmniStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the girls side of the story when they are in the Lost Woods. You have to read the first chapter before beginning this side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, are you ok? Wake up, wake up!”

Connie groaned as she felt a big knot on her head as she woke up. Her vision was blurry for a bit, but then cleared. She saw a girl about her age over her with a pink sweatshirt, long brown hair and braces. “Oh good your awake! Thank goodness I thought you were dead!” she said letting Connie sit up.

“Where am I?” she said then she remembered what happened. “Steven?!” she said looking around franticly. She then saw the sword that was in her hands. Her eyes widen as she looked at it. This was his mothers sword, but why did it come out of Lion’s mane?

“Steven? Who is Steven?” asked the girl copying her as she looked around making sure he didn’t see a Steven.

“He is my friend, we were hiking and fog rolled in fast and we fell off the trail and rolled down this slope,” said Connie.

“Ah I see, so how did you get that sword?! It looks really awesome! Though, I do like using a grafting hook myself, but I wouldn’t mind trying out a sword,” she said.

“Oh, this is Steven’s sword, or techniquelly his mothers sword,” said Connie.

“Whoa! His mother let him use her sword that is awesome! She sound like a cool mom! I like to meet her someday!” said the girl who obviously a ball full of energy and seemed quiet different from her.

“I would like to too, but… his mother… is not here anymore,” said Connie sadly.

“Oh…” said the girl as she knew what she meant.

“Yeah…” said Connie as the mood went sour.

The girl though, didn’t make it last for long. “But lets not talk about that! My name is Mabel! What is your name?”

“Connie,” she said with a slight smile. At least she wasn’t alone in these woods.

“Welp, Connie it’s nice to meet you! But at least we are now searching buddies now!” said Mabel.

“Searching buddies?” asked Connie confused.

“Yeah, I lost my twin brother also in the fog. I warned him though! I knew this was a bad idea! But he didn’t listen!” said Mabel ranting a bit.

Connie couldn’t help, but laugh a bit. She reminded him a bit of Steven with her cheerful attitude. “Sounds like your brother is stubborn.”

“Oh you have no idea! Do you have any siblings?”

“No, I’m a only child.”

“I see, well we better start looking then! No time to waste! May be he even found my brother, that would sure be lucky,” said Mabel standing up.

“Yeah good idea,” said Connie standing up also, but she then notice the cuts and scraps on her. “But first I should probably put some bandages on these wounds.”

“Yeah you probably should,” said Mabel sitting down again.

Connie sat down also and took off her backpack, taking out a large first age kit. “Whoa! You sure come prepared!” commented Mabel.

“Yeah, better safe than sorry,” said Connie taking out some disiffective whips and cleans the wounds before putting Band-Aids on them. When she was done she stood up. “Alright now lets go,” said Connie.

“Right behind you sister!” said Mabel, but before they started on their journey they heard something.

“Wirt! Wirt where are you?!”

An unknown voice came from the woods. It sound like it was a young boy and it was. He was younger than both of them, but also had brown hair. “Hello ladies!” he said. “Have you seen my brother Wirt? He is fifteen year old, brown hair, tall and is really serious.”

“No, sorry we haven’t, but hey! We are looking for our sibling slash friend too! Why don’t you join us? The more the merrier!” said Mabel.

“Sure! Sounds good! My name is Greg!” he said.

“My name is Mabel and this is Connie,” said Mabel introducing them to him.

“It’s nice to meet you Greg,” said Connie. “We should get going though. May be his brother found one of our brother or friend.”

“Sound good!” said Greg leading them into the woods with Mabel following him and Connie taking up the rear carrying Steven’s mothers sword in his hand. Though, the mood of the group seemed to be relatively cheerful Connie was worried. She hoped that Steven was ok and even hoped more that he found either Mabel’s brother or Greg’s. Though, he was indeed a crystal gem he still worried about his safety.


	2. Chapter 2

"May be we should make camp, it is getting late," said Connie as the sun started to set. They been walking for... how long now? In this forest it seemed like forever and everything looked the same.

"Good idea," said Mabel. She usually wasn't afraid of the dark, but there was still a lingering thought that Bill could be in these woods and she didn't want her new friends be in danger. Of course she was afraid that Bill could of gotten to him first, but she was confident that he could handle him.

A loud growl of Gregs stomach brought up the next question. "You wouldn't happen to have any food in that backpack would you?"

"I do have some food, I actually brought enough for all three of us," said Connie taking off her backpack and took out some pb&j sandwiches, carrots, a baggie of fresh fruit and water. Then passing it around to the other two "It was originally for Steve, his dad and I just in case he forgot to pack lunch, but when I got there I found out they already packed their own."

"Well, I'm glad you were thinking ahead otherwise we would be starving," said Greg as he immediately started eating.

"Greg not so fast! We should save half of these sandwiches for tomorrow and try to not drink too much water. We don't know how long we are going to be lost so we should save as much food as we can," explained Connie.

"Aw... but I'm really hungry," said Greg.

"She does have a point Greg," agreed Mabel. "We should try to save some of our food for tomorrow."

"But what about the day after that? Or lunch or dinner tomorrow?!" asked Greg.

"Well, I do have granola bars for breakfast," said Connie. "But after that we should probably forage for food."

"Or hunt our food like our ancestors!" said Mabel.

"Yeah, I mean I did read how to hunt for food before I came here," said Connie. "We could try it once we run out, but for now lets' eat." They then started eating and saved half their meal for tomorrow. Connie started again looking through her backpack. Her parents had also packed a small tent for her just in case she became lost, because if she ever became lost they said to stay where she was. She also had a blanket. It was big enough for two, but Greg wasn't that big though. So she was sure it could cover all of them.

"Man Connie you pack a lot of stuff in one tiny bag," commented Mabel.

"My parents mainly packed this bag, they are all about safety," said Connie she stopped getting stuff out when she felt something familiar. Her cell phone! A wide grin was on her face as she pulled it out. "I completely forgot I had this! I can call Steven now!"

"That's great!" said Mabel as she came over with Greg to watch as she dialed Steven's number and tried to call him.

Connie's smile quickly left as there was no signal here and put down the phone. "No signal."

"Aw that's too bad," said Greg "But you tried!"

"Yeah, we will find him, but for now lets get that tent up," said Mabel as they then started to put the tent up, or she should say her and Connie. Greg somewhat played with the equipment and handed them the stuff they needed.

After they were done Connie got Stevens mom sword, it was beautiful with its rose design and sharp blade. The sharp blade was defiantly needed as she spotted a small young tree she could cut down. She grabbed the sword with both hands and swung. The sword cut through the tree like butter and it fell down. "Whoa..." she said as she started sawing off the skinny trunk for firewood.

Connie jumped a little as Mabel was suddenly right next to her. "So where did Steven's mom get that sword?"

"Uh, she just made it appear," said Connie.

"How? Is she magic?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, sort of. She is a alien with special powers, but I never really got how the Crystal Gems summoned their weapons," explained Connie as she picked up the wood with Mabels help.

"That's so cool! So Steven is a alien too?" asked Mabel going back to where the tent with Connie.

"Who is a alien?" asked Greg as he heard a part of their conversation while coming back to the tent.

"Steven is," said Mabel starting to work on making the fire. It was the at least she could do since Connie had almost everything they needed.

"No, no he is only half alien, he is part alien part human," explained Connie.

"Oh," said Mabel and Greg simultaneously.

"Yeah, her name was Rose Quarts and she was very powerful too from what Steven tells me, but she died when Steven was born..." Connie then lifted up Rose's sword. "This was one of the weapons she had. "She also has a shield, but Steven can summon that."

"Wow! Steven sounds so cool," said Mabel.

"Yeah, he is way cooler than me," said Connie with a little sigh.

"I-" said Mabel until she was interrupted by Greg.

"Shoo! Shoo! Get out of there!"

Connie and Mabel turned to see Greg trying to get a large centipede out of Connie's backpack. Connie immediately recognized the bug as a gem monster and ran over to him lifting the sword. "Greg get back!"

Greg did what he was told as Connie sliced through the small monster which then poofed, but the strange thing was it had no gem. "Are you alright?" asked Connie.

"Yeah, but look here! the sandwiches grew back!" said Greg holding up one of their sandwich bags and it had both slices.

"What? How can that be?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know but look!" said Greg as he took that sandwich out of the bag then placed the bag back into the backpack. They watched as the bag glowed pink and another sandwich appeared.

"Whoa... I didn't know your backpack is magical!" said Mabel.

"It isn't! It's a normal, plain old backpack!" said Connie.

"Well, now we don't have to worry about starving!" said Greg happily as he the sandwich he took out.

"Yeah, but I still don't know how can that be..." said Connie concernly.

"Hey, I'm not questioning it! But I am questioning that monster, do you think there are more out there?" asked Mabel.

"I guess so, it looked like one of the monsters that is found in Stevens town, but I'm more worry about the bigger monsters than that small one," said Connie, but she did have Rose's sword so they would at least have protection, but now she was even more worried about Steven. He may have his shield, but a shield without a sword is useless in a monster battle.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls were asleep peacefully that night. Both wanted to get some sleep, but a sound outside of the tent woke up Greg. "Hmm…" he said quietly as he then carefully got out of bed and carefully got out of the tent without waking up the girls. He looked around and saw another one of the centipedes going back into the woods. "Another one, not on my watch!" he whispered to himself as he then turned back and got into Connie's backpack. He knew he couldn't pick up her sword, but may be there was something else he could use in here. Greg smiled as he found a small hatchet, then turned around and ran off into the woods.

"Where did you go?" asked Greg quietly as he tried to find the centipede again. He then heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned to see the centipede. "Ah ha!" he shouted as he rushed over to it so he could kill it. The Centipede quickly turned and ran, but it was not fast enough as Greg slammed down his hatchet and it screeched then poofed like the other one earlier. "You aren't getting any of our food!" he then turned to head back to camp when he heard another rustle in the bushes.

"More?" asked Greg as he went to inspect the bush. He couldn't find anything while he was over there. "Hmm… where are you?" Then suddenly from the darkness a large green eyeball appeared out of opening jaws of a creature. Greg gulped as he stepped backward as this had to be the mother of the other centipedes. It's white mane with large black body with green gems on her back stood up in front of him. It was so big! Greg started shivering in fight clutching his hatchet for dear life as the mother centipede's mouth dripped down saliva that melted the ground.

The creature screeched then lunged at Greg. A piercing scream came from Greg as he just covered his eyes waiting for the monster to swallow him whole. Nothing came though, not fangs piercing through him, not deadly saliva melting him. "huh?" he asked as he peeked through his fingers. "Whoa…" he looked around to see a giant shield over him keeping the jaws and deadly saliva of the mother centipede off him. There was also a tall beautiful woman wearing an elegant white dress in front of him. The woman then pushed the creature back with her shield then tossed it at it slicing the creature in half. It then gave another shriek and then poofed, but this time a green orb that looked like the creature's eye rolled toward her. The woman walked toward it and picked it up her long pink curly hair blowing in the breeze. "Are you ok?" shed asked turning to him. Her face kind and eyes sparkled like diamonds.

"Yes mam! Thank you so much for saving me!" said Greg as he went over to her wanting to now look at the orb that came from the creature. It looked almost like round green gemstone.

"You know you shouldn't be out here at night, there are lots of gem monsters here that could hurt you," she continued.

"I didn't think they got that big," admitted Greg looking down at the ground.

The pink lady smiled. "Well now you know, but you should get back to your friends and rest. It's very late and boys like you need their sleep."

"Hey! How do you know about them?" asked Greg.

She smiled again and chuckled softly. "I know a lot of things, like your name Greg, but I can not tell you everything," she explained. "Just know that I will protect you and your friends from this forest." She then started walking away to the direction of their camp. Greg quickly went over and walked beside her as she led him back to their camp.

"Hey! You should travel with us! Our tent may be too big for you, but I can probably get you something to lay on or a pillow to sleep outside," said Greg.

The pink lady smiled and laughed softly. "No, no Greg, I have other things I need to do," she responded. "But don't worry I will be watching you."

"but!" said Greg

"Shhh," she said placing a hand on his hand. "Do not worry about me, I will be fine, now go and sleep."

"mmmm…" said Greg as he begrudgingly walked back to his tent. He turned back to try to pursue the lady to stay, but she had vanished. With a sigh he then turned back around and got back into their tent to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys! Guys! You wouldn't believe what happened last night!" said Greg waking them up. He couldn't wait to tell them what happened last night.

"Greg, 5 more minutes," said Mabel as she turned over trying to ignore him.

Unlike Mabel, Connie was pretty good with getting up in the morning. She yawned sitting up. "Did you have a cool dream?"

"It was cool, but it wasn't a dream!" said Greg. "I woke up last night by another one of those centipede monsters and I chased after it with a hatchet I found in your bag!"

"Greg!" Connie said concern "Gem monsters are dangerous! You shouldn't go after them like that!"

"I know now... After I chased after it and poofed it the mother showed up."

"How did you escape?"

"A giant lady with pink hair saved me! She made a big shield to protect me and then destroyed the monster!"

Connie was silent, eyes wide as saucers. "It couldn't be... It's impossible" she thought. "but it fits the description..."

"Did she have a white dress on? With a yellow star and a pink gem for a belly button?" asked Connie.

"Yes and she was also very nice," answered Greg. His face then grew concerned as he looked at Connie. Her face was frozen in a state of shock. "Connie?"

"That's... Impossible..." Connie said finally.

"What's impossible?" grumbled Mabel as she turned over to look at them, still looking half asleep.

"That Greg saw Steven's mother last night!" exclaimed Connie. She really didn't mean to be as loud as she was, but Steven's mother was dead! How could she be here?

"Whoa, relax girl," said Mabel concerned as she then sat up, now looking more awake because of Connie's outburst.

"I can't relax! What Greg saw was... was... I don't know to explain it, but he shouldn't have seen Steven's mother last night, because she is dead!"

"Dead? Did I see a ghost then?" asked Greg.

"That's the thing, I don't know! Because you said she used her shield to protect you, so that means she must be real because if she was a ghost... Oh, man what is going on?" asked Connie now utterly confused.

"Hey, it's ok," Mabel comforted her. "We will figure this out." she then turned to Greg. "Did she say anything?"

"Hmm..." said Greg in thought. "She said she knew a lot of things... and she would be protecting us, which is good! I asked her to come travel with us, but she said she had other things to do."

"Other things?" asked Connie. "Like what?"

"She didn't say," responded Greg. "But at least we have someone who is protecting us."

"Yes, that is good, but now I really want to find her," said Connie. "I have so many questions to ask her."

"Hey I love looking for dead parents, but my brother is still out there... and so is your friend and Gregs brother," said Mabel. "I think we should hold it off till later, besides if we find Steven first we can then have a little reunion party when we find his mom!"

"I guess..." said Connie. This forest was getting stranger now and she couldn't wrap around her mind how all this was possible! She wanted answers and she wanted them more than ever.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of laughter could be heard from a distance away. Greg and Mabel were in the middle of a tickle war. Using the fuzzy ends of the tall grass they were walking through as weapons. Connie smiled at this, but she didn't participate. She was cutting a path for them as they play.

"So Connie do you even know how to use that sword?" asked Mabel between laughing.

"Yeah, one of Stevens guardians taught me how," answered Connie. "Though, I haven't really had much practice fighting monsters. I fought Pearl many times, but I haven't had a chance to go on a mission with them."

"Well this can be a mission!" said Greg.

"Yeah! You're first mission is to protect us and find a way out of here!" said Mabel.

"Well, I have a feeling that protecting you guys will be the easy part of this mission," said Connie as she stopped and sighed. Wiping the sweat off her forehead and looking around. They were completely lost in these woods, even if they found their friends she wasn't sure they could all find a way out. Of course she was being a bit negative, of course these woods couldn't go on forever. They find something eventually… right? It was silent for a bit then Connie then suddenly burst into laughter as Greg then broke her thoughts and started tickling her with the fuzzy tall grass. "Hey stop that!" laughed Connie.

Mabel smiled and joined in on tickling Connie. Connie smiled as she then used her other hand and picked one of the tall grass and fought back. "Take that!" said Connie as they all laughed. Slowly moving forwards in their own weird path jumping on random logs and rocks in their way trying to get the advantage in the small war. Eventually they found their way out of the tall grass and were back into another wooded area.

Connie kept laughing as she backed into a tree. "Ouch," she said, as she didn't notice the tree until she backed into it and turned around to see large claw marks on the tree.

"Whoa! That monster must be really tall!" said Greg as he noticed the claw marks went up pretty high up the tree.

"It's probably just a bear," said Connie.

"Well, that must be one big bear," said Mabel.

"Grizzly bears can grow pretty big," said Connie as she grasped Rose's sword tighter. Playtime was now over, Connie had to be on guard again looking out for the creature that made these marks. "We should keep moving." Connie gently nudged the other two to continue walking.

"May be it's a gorilla," said Greg.

"Gorilla's don't live in the forest, Greg. They live in tropical climates," said Connie.

"I saw a gorilla once, but… it turned out to be a man in a suit," said Greg.

"See, like I said they live in tropical climates," responded Connie.

"But I saw a gem monster! May be this time it is a real gorilla this time!" said Greg.

"Ugh," said Connie as she rolled her eyes. Man the imagination on this kid. "Hey what are you doing?" asked Connie as she felt him trying to reach her backpack.

"Well, I just thought if it is a gorilla or gem monster I might need the hatchet!" said Greg.

"Greg there are no gorilla's here, we be more likely to see a bear, but… you may have a point," said Connie as she stopped to get the hatchet out, but she gave it to Mabel. "Here Mabel."

"Hey how come Mabel gets the hatchet?!" pouted Greg.

"Well… You are a bit young to have a weapon," said Mabel siding Connie.

"But both of you are young!" said Greg.

"I had proper training and Mabel…" said Connie trying to find a justifiable reason why she should have it other than she is oldest besides her.

"I had experience in fighting monsters before, I even fought a demon!" said Mabel helping her out.

"A demon!" said Greg.

"Yeah, Bill Cypher and he still gives us trouble sometimes," said Mabel.

"Wow!" said Greg. "I want to learn how to fight too!"

"Well… May be it won't hurt if I give you a beginners lesson in sword fighting later," said Connie.

"Why not now?" asked Greg looking up at Connie with a wide smile.

"Because there is a bear here," answered Connie.

"But if we stay here, there is a less likely chance to find it!" replied Greg.

"Greg, I-" said Connie, but was interrupted by Mabel.

"Oh, come on it won't hurt to stay here a little longer, besides we been walking all day," said Mabel. "I don't have a little sword lesson break will hurt."

Connie wasn't sure at first. She rather be somewhere safer, but again, Mabel did have a point. They have been walking for a long time… "Well, ok we will take a break for a bit, but after a quick lesson we should get moving again."

"Yay!" said Greg.

Connie smiled liking his enthusiasm then turned to Mabel. "Why don't you join us Mabel? I think this could be a good skill for you to learn too."

"Alright! This will be fun!" said Mabel as she rushed over to stand beside Greg.

"Alright, it all begins with your stance," begun Connie.

* * *

"UGH!" said Mabel as she fell to the ground in frustration. Unlike what Connie wanted they been practicing for hours, this was probably cause of Greg who was learning quickly. Unfortunally that wasn't the case for Mabel, she was trying her best, but just couldn't get this down.

"Come on Mabel, that was better than last time," encouraged Greg as he just won their last spar. Which would be like the… 20th time he won?

"I just can't get this! I thought it would come easily, but it actually really hard," said Mabel as she threw the stick she been using for a sword away from her.

"Well, nothing comes easily Mabel," said Connie as she went over to her and sat down next to her, laying Roses sword next to her. "I had to train really hard to learn everything I know." Connie wasn't a fool, though, she could tell that this was much more difficult for Mabel to learn. May be sword fighting wasn't for her.

"May be a sword isn't a good weapon for me," said Mabel almost reading Connie's thoughts.

"I'm starting to think that you may be right," said Connie agreeing with her, but didn't make the situation any better as she tried to hide in her sweater. "But it's ok!" didn't meaning to make her feel worse. "The sword isn't for everyone, Steven's guardians have weapons unique to them and their abilities. The sword was right for me, but that doesn't mean it is right for you. You could be good at some other weapon, like a blaster, a whip or even an axe. So don't feel bad."

Mabel sighed as she popped her head back out. "Ok…" she said, but Connie didn't entirely believe her.

"Come on lets get out of here," said Greg as he changed the subject and started to walk off. "Don't want to be eaten by that Gorilla!"

"There is no Gorilla and come back here!" said Connie getting up and grabbing Rose's sword before walking briskly after him.

Mabel gave a little laugh and smile as she stood up. Grabbing Connie's backpack before following them.


	6. Chapter 6

Connie's stomach slowly became twisted in knots as the continue walking. Noticing the claw marks becoming more frequent as they went deeper into the forest. Connie glanced at Mabel who was nervous also and even brought the hatchet back out from her bag. Greg seemed to be the only calm on in this group, which was probably a blessing in disguise because it made her relax a bit. If Greg wasn't afraid, may be she shouldn't be either.

"I think we should probably go back," said Mabel.

"Why?" asked Greg.

"Well, first of all-" said Mabel, but then froze.

"Mabel?" asked Connie concerned lifting up her sword. "What's wrong?"

Mabel pointed behind Connie. "Mul-mul-mul-MULTI BEAR!"

Connie looked behind her and gasped. Coming out of the shadows was a something that was mix of horror and fantasy. A giant brown bear that towered over them with his eight heads. The bear growled as it walked forward, seeing more horror as it had two sets of back and front feet.

"Whelp, looks like you were right Connie, it was a bear!" said Greg.

"Greg this is not the time," said Connie as she the sword in one hand and out stretched her other arm to protect Greg making him back up with her and Mabel. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Attack if there is an opening, except you Greg, just stay out of the way," said Connie.

"What?! But you taught me how to fight!" said Greg.

The bear gave a loud roar that made the birds around them fly away from their perches in the trees. Then swung a paw at them. Mabel jumped one way and Connie grabbed Greg and barrel rolled the other way. "Yes, but we don't have any extra swords at the moment, so stay down," said Connie putting him down. Then rushing to the bear. It showed it's fangs as it swiped its paws at her, Connie threw up her sword in defense. She grunted, though, as the power of the bear forced her to scoot back.

The bear than yelped as Mabel from behind sliced one of the bear's heads. Releasing some of the pressure as Connie took the opening to slice one of its arms off. The Bear screamed in pain as it staggered back.

"Whoo hoo! Go Mabel and Connie!" shouted Greg in encouragement.

"Not bad Mabel," said Connie.

"Thanks," said Mabel it is a good thing she had Wendy as a friend. She never handled an axe before, but she seen Wendy use it many times so she could at least try to copy her. A low growl from the multi bear got her attention back. She also noticed something, the wounds the bear had weren't bleeding. Instead they were just leaking this dark black smoke. "That isn't right."

"What isn't?" asked Connie concerned.

"It isn't bleeding, it's a animal, it's suppose to bleed, but it isn't. Do gem monsters bleed black smoke?" asked Mabel.

"No, when they are seriously injured like if they loose a limb they poof and go back into their gem," responded Connie also noticing now that the bear was bleeding black smoke.

Before Mabel could speak the multi bear rushed toward them in a charge. Mabel screamed as she barely dodged the charge landing on the ground, but Connie quickly dodge and sliced off a hind leg in the process. "So what is this thing then?!" asked Connie.

"I don't know! But we have to finish it off!" said Mabel standing up. "Hey ugly! Come and get me!"

The multi bear turned and looked at Mabel and roared. Going over to her and began attack her, but Mabel kept dodging the bears attacks. Connie took this chance finish the bear off. Running toward the bear and then jumped into the air.

"Cut off the main head!" shouted Mabel as she pointed to the center top head.

The advice, though, forewarned the multi bear and turned around to see Connie and grabbed her in mid air then tossing her to the ground.

Mabel gasped as Connie was pinned to the ground by the bear's front paws. Her heart raced as she didn't know what to do. She swore Connie would be quick enough to slice off the bears head. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!" thought Mabel frantically.

"Mabel help me!" shouted Connie as she had one arm free to swing her sword, but in the position she couldn't do anything except temporarily ward off the bear. Mabel knew it wouldn't last long. A scream from Connie as the bear grabbed the sword using it's mouth made Mabel instantly run at the bear.

Mabel totally forgot the hatchet in her other hand as she shouted a battle cry and punched the multi bear in the face. The bear was surprised by her strength and flinched and released Connie's sword, which gave Mabel another chance to punch the bear again. The bear roared as it used the paws that were pinning down Connie to swipe at Mabel throwing her back, but by releasing Connie it gave her a chance to attack. Connie rolled to the side and thrust the sword through the multi bears main head. The multi bear then poof like a gem monster would, but in a cloud of black smoke and it left no gem behind.

"That was amazing!" said Greg as he ran over to them.

"Thanks," said Connie standing up then looked over to Mabel who was also slowly standing up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so, that bear could hit hard," said Mabel then coming over to them.

"Speaking of hitting I think I figured out what your weapon is," said Connie.

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"Your fists," said Connie then continuing on. "Instead of simply using your hatchet when trying to save me you used your firsts and I got to say you are pretty strong."

"Yeah that bear was so surprised when you hit it!" said Greg. "It was so cool!"

"Oh, geez, thanks I didn't think much about it," replied Mabel with a blush. "It was all instinct I guess."

"Which puts more evidence that I think your weapon is again your fists, which I agree it's pretty cool. One of Steven's guardians, Garnet, has fists as her weapon."

"Really?" asked Mabel.

"Yeah, of course she has these punching gloves to protect her hands, but still punching stuff," said Connie.

"Punching gloves are cool, but I rather have some brass knuckles," said Mabel remember how cool her Grunkle was when he used his brass knuckles to fight that horde of zombies one time.

"Well unfortunally we don't have either of those," said Connie. Her mother would freak out if she knew she had a sword right now, she defiantly wouldn't have any brass knuckles and the only reason why she had a hatchet is because it was a tool for survival.

"Well, she could still practice!" said Greg then looked at Mabel "or lift stuff to make you stronger!"

"Yeah, I could lifts some logs, do some more push ups or better yet just look for smaller monsters to punch!" said Mabel.

"I don't think that last one is a good idea," said Connie. She rather not accidently run into another monster like the multi bear. "And I think it is a good idea to get out of here."

"Yeah, I think that is enough action for one day," Mabel agreed with her.

* * *

"And then the bear roared and Connie stabbed him in the head!" said Greg as he was so amazed by the fight he been retelling the story and kept saying how awesome it was. Which was ok until now when Connie and Mabel were trying to sleep.

"Greg go to sleep," mumbled Mabel. Lucky for Connie that she could fall asleep even though Greg kept rambling on, unfortunally she couldn't. She honestly thought he would get tired and fall asleep, but nope. A rustle from outside then made Mabel wide awake. "What was that?"

"I don't know," said Greg as he poked his head outside the tent with Connie right behind him. They both looked around to see what was rustling outside. It seemed like it was clear for the moment, until he heard a chuckle. A soft one, but still caught his attention. He then looked around again.

"Hey look," said Mabel pointing to something.

Greg looked and gasped as it was the pink lady again! She was peeking out behind one of the trees. He then ran out to meet her. "It's her! The pink lady!"

"Greg wait!" said Mabel softly but at the same time urgently as she followed him.

Greg didn't listen as he wanted to meet the lady, but she then chuckled again as she then began to walk away. "Hey wait up!" called Greg as he continued to run after her.

"Not again!" thought Mabel as she ran after Greg. "The pink lady? Didn't Connie say that was probably Steven's mom? I probably should go get Connie, but I know I need to look after Greg… Well she is at least at camp asleep, I mean she should be ok."

Mabel noticed as she ran after Greg that blue and red crystals started to appear. There was just a few small ones at first at first, but soon they were growing bigger and bigger. Before she knew it she was in a maze of blue and red, their path twisting and turning. "Greg slow down!" called Mabel as she noticed he was slowly disappearing from her sight and he did in what seemed like seconds because she had to stop to take a breather. "Geeze you think that he just drank 50 pit cola's," said Connie to herself. After a couple breaths Mabel continued, walking this time.

"Greg! Greg!" called Mabel as she continued down the path. The blue and red crystals were tall as trees, but also looked beautiful. Now that she had a closer look at them, they looked like rubies and sapphires, though, she couldn't say for certain if they were.

"Mabel?"

Mabel recognized the voice as Gregs and quickly followed it to a crystal grove. Her mouth dropped in aw as it seemed to be something right out of a fairytale with a giant gem heart on the other side of the grove. She half expected a unicorn to pop out, but then her attention went to Greg who went over to her.

"I thought you were right behind me!" said Greg

"Well, you had a head start," said Mabel, she then glanced up as something pink was coming toward them. Like Connie and Greg described before she was very tall with long curly pink hair wearing an elegant white dress with a pink gemstone for a belly button surrounding by a yellow star. "You're Steven's Mom right?" asked Mabel.

The pink lady gave a kind smile and nodded, "Yes, I am Rose Quartz," she responded.

"Wow, I can't believe it," said Mabel.

"I can, she is right here," said Greg.

"Yeah, I know, but Connie said you were dead," said Mabel.

Rose's eyes soften. "This world… bends the rules…" she then took in a deep breath and smiled. "But lets not dwell over that, I have something for you Mabel." Rose then turned and the two children followed her to the other side of the grove where the giant gem heart was. On closer inspection it was half red and half blue with the two colors mixing in the middle to make purple. "I saw your battle with the multi bear earlier, you fought valiantly, but there are many other creatures out there that you might meet. Some stronger and larger than the multi bear."

"Like that creature you defeated with me?" asked Greg with a shiver.

"Yes, like that one," said Rose as she then placed her hands on the heart and it started glowing. "So like Connie you will need a weapon." She then turned to Mabel. "Mabel can you place you hands on the heart?"

"Ok, but what does this have to do with getting a weapon?" asked Mabel, but did what she said and placed her hands on the glowing heart. Her hands then felt like something was crawling onto them, but couldn't see what it was since the heart glowed so bright she had to close her eyes. Her hands felt like they were hot and cold at the same time, but trusted in Rose as she kept them on the heart. The heart after a bit went back to noticed and Mabel opened her eyes.

"WHOA!" said Mabel as she pulled back her hand to see the two spiked brass knuckles on her hand. Well they weren't actually brass, but looked like crystal. The handle was purple while the spikes on her left brass knuckle were blue while the right was red.

"These crystal knuckles are special, not only they only fit you, but they will give you enhanced strength for the battles ahead," said Rose.

"I want a weapon!" said Greg as he placed his hands on the gem heart and closed his eyes.

Rose laughed. "Greg, you are not ready for a weapon yet, but…" she then kneeled down as he turned back around. "If you train really hard with Connie you might have a sword in your future."

"Can it be green?!" asked Greg.

Rose laughed again. "It can be any color you want."

"Yes!" said Greg.

Rose smiled as she stood back up. "Now you two should get back to camp, you both need your rest."

"Why don't you come back with us?" asked Greg.

"Yeah, Connie would love to meet you," said Mabel.

Rose sighed, "Unfortunally I can not and I can't tell you why, you must… just trust me."

"Couldn't you come back for like 5 minutes?" asked Greg. "Or for breakfast?"

"I am sorry I can not," said Rose. "Now go back now."

Greg sighed. "Fine…"

Mabel messed up his hair. "It's ok, Greg. Like she said may be not now, but we might see her again later, but…" she then looked at Rose. "Thank you for my weapon."

"You are welcome, and don't worry you will see me again in the future I can assure you that," said Rose.

Mabel nodded as she then led Greg out of the grove, but not before turning back. "May be have dinner with us tomorrow?" asked Greg to Rose, but she wasn't there. "Aw, man not again!"

"Come on, Greg," said Mabel as she grabbed his hand.

When they got back to camp Greg immediately woke up Connie. "Connie! Connie! Look what Rose gave Mabel!"

Connie grumbled as she woke up. "Greg? What?" she asked not really hearing what he said.

"Look!" said Greg as he pointed to Mabel and more specifically the crystal knuckles she had.

"Where did you get those?!" asked Connie as she sat up quickly wanting to look at Mabel's new weapon.

"I told you Rose gave it to her," said Greg.

"Rose Quartz?!" asked Connie even more shocked.

"Yeah, we asked her to come back with us, but she said she couldn't," said Mabel. "But hey! Now I have my own weapon and Rose even said it will give me super strength!"

"Super strength?" asked Connie with an eyebrow raised.

"Well… enhanced strength, so may be not super strength," said Mabel. "But I do want to say I am sorry for not waking you up… Greg just ran off so fast and I didn't want him to get hurt."

"Hey it's ok," said Connie "I'm just glad that both of you are ok."

"I can't wait till I get my own sword!" said Greg.

Mabel and Connie both laughed. "Like Rose said, may be after you have some more practice," said Mabel.

"Aw," said Greg with a yawn, going over to his spot and curling up underneath the blankets.

"I think he has the right idea," said Mabel a yawn also escaping her.

"Yeah," said Connie with a final yawn. They then took Gregs example and got comfortable in their makeshift bed. Except Connie, who had many thoughts in her head. Why did Rose appear to Greg and Connie, but not to her? Sure she wasn't awake, but Rose came at the exact moments it seemed like they were. She was the one that knew most about her, she had spent hours training with Pearl to not only protect their planet, but also her son. Was she… not worthy? Was she still nothing? What was she doing wrong?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has slight references to the boys side.

"AARRGH!" shouted Bill as he was glowing red. "That big! Fat! This your fault Beast! You should of known that Rose was a fake!"

"Oh? My fault? You couldn't even stop her from switching the rooms," said Beast.

Bill grumbled angrily still glowing red, but pacing back and forth in the air.

"But there is a silver lining to this Bill," said Beast.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

"I can feel her getting weaker, especially now that she has given Mabel that weapon," said the Beast. "Can't you feel it?"

"Mmmm, now that you say that I have to say I do feel it," said Bill as he then turned back to his usual yellow. "We should take this advantage while we can."

"I agree, I also think we should take a difference approach," suggested the Beast.

* * *

"AGH!" shouted Mabel as she went in for the final blow as she punched the gem monster they were fighting right in the gut. The monster poofed as it's gems fell to the ground. She only battle a few monsters so far, but she already felt like she was in her element with her new weapon. With only after a few lessons with Connie she had become good with fighting. Of course there was a bit of a learning curve at first for all of them. Since Mabel had a different weapon entirely than Connie, Connie had to learn how to teach Mabel how to fight with the weapon. Connie at least could teach the basics of the fighting stance and how to move, but other than that it was learn as you went which included a lot of practice sparring (with some monster battles imbetween).

"Great job Mabel," said Connie as she went over to the monster gem and crushed it. Even though, she remember being told that these monsters use to be Gems. Gems like Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, but they became corrupted. This wasn't their world though, and just like the bear they fought before it was just a fake. So this gem wasn't a real gem either and Connie had little guilt with crushing the it either. It also ensured that the monster wouldn't come back to attack them again.

"Thanks," said Mabel panting a little. "but can we take a break, that one wore me out."

Connie smiled. "Sure," she said then taking out some bottle water and handed it to Mabel than Greg.

"This water would taste better if I were able to fight," said Greg between a swig of his water.

"Well, like I said before, we don't have any extra swords lying around and I still think you still need some more training," said Connie. "You are getting good, but you still like be go in without thinking."

"Aw," said Greg. He had been bugging her a lot lately for wanting to fight the monsters, but time after time she told him no.

"But hey! May be we will see Rose again and she will give you a sword like she did with my weapon," said Mabel giving him a nudge with her elbow, which made Greg smile.

"Yeah! I want get a cool crystal sword!" said Greg as he then grabbed the stick they stuck in their backpack for sword practice and started practicing his moves. Pretending it was a real sword.

Connie's heart sunk a bit when Greg mentioned Rose. She again was reminded that they both (Greg twice) saw Rose and she hadn't yet, but she tried to be cheerful about it. "Well, I am sure she will give you one when you are ready for one." Connie hope that time will be soon, since she had so many questions to ask Rose, but again was she even worthy enough to see her? Her thoughts were broken as the sky then began to turn dark.

"Uh, oh," said Greg as he felt a raindrop hit his nose. "Do you have a big umbrella?"

"I have one, but it won't fit all of us," said Connie. "May be if we are quick enough we can get the tent out."

"Looks like we are going to have a nap day," commented Mabel as she with Greg got the tent out. Usually on rainy days like this was sure going to be she had a tv or her friends to keep her entertained. Well, she had friends, but nothing much to entertain each other with, so might as well just sleep. Thankfully they got the tent up before it started to rain, which came down pretty heavy.

"Man that came quickly," commented Connie this time.

"Well, at least it gives a day of rest, I mean we have been walking for a long time," said Mabel.

"True! But now we don't have anything to do," said Greg.

"Well, we can always take naps," said Mabel.

"But naps are boring!" said Greg.

"Not when you get older," said Mabel.

"Hmp…" said Greg still not buying it.

"Well do you like books?" asked Connie reaching down to the bottom of her backpack taking her a minute to bring out a book.

"Well… is it a good book? Not a boring one?" asked Greg.

"Yeah it's really good, it's called the Unfamiliar Familiar," said Connie.

"Ooo, sounds interesting," said Mabel. "Could you read it to us?"

"Yeah, of course," said Connie with a smile. This was her favorite series and even though they were from different worlds she was sure they would like this book.

* * *

After a couple hours of reading both Mabel and Greg fell asleep, of course she didn't realize that until she already got half way in the book. She put down the book and stretched a bit. Now thinking a nap was a good idea too and lay down, but a rustle outside made her sit up. Connie thought for a second it was a fluke. It was raining pretty hard outside then she then heard the rustle again and a shadow going past their tent. It went quick, but she knew she saw something.

"May be it was Rose?" asked Connie now getting excited at the thought. Though, she was still cautious and grabbed Roses sword. Opening the tent and went outside as quietly as possible. Looking around Connie noticed that it had started to become a bit foggy. She hoped it doesn't become worse as she began to walk away from the tent. Connie's hair was on end as the eerie landscape made her form goosebumps. Then the rain suddenly stopped, which seemed weird to her, but she shouldn't complain much since she was now soaking wet and shivering.

"Geeze, you look like you just got out of swimming in the artic ocean."

"Who's there?!" shouted Connie now on edge looking around. The voice was of someone that she didn't know and was also male. So she was sure it wasn't Rose that spoke.

"Relax Connie, here dry yourself off."

Then a flash of light appeared in front of her and a small triangle guy appeared in front of her. Making Connie jumped back and lift her sword ready to defend herself. The triangle guy though then snapped is fingers and a yellow towel appeared around Connie's shoulders.

"Who… are you? What are you? How did you know my name?" asked Connie lowered her sword only a touch. The warm towel around her shoulders relaxing her muscles.

"I know a lot of things," said the triangle as she floated around Connie then stopped. "but my name is Bill Cipher. I am just a friendly muse that wants to help you out."

"Muse? but those only exist in legends," said Connie lowering her sword a bit more now curious.

"Oh, come on you're the smart one, you should realize by now anything is possible in this world," said Bill. "Including talking with the dead. I think your two other friends have seen a ghost or two."

Connie's expression saddened as she then fully lowered her sword. "They seen Steven's mother, Rose Quartz twice or at least for Greg twice… and she has also helped them…"

"But not you," commented Bill.

"Yeah…" said Connie sadly looking down.

Bill floated over to her and gently lifted up her chin to look at him. "Which is a real shame, I mean you are so much smarter than those two and worked twice as hard."

"It's like nothing I done has been enough…" said Connie sadden, but also a touch of rage.

"Exactly! Which is ridiculous! You're more than just a tool," said Bill.

"Tool?" asked Connie.

"You mean you haven't really noticed? It is sort of obvious the only reason any of those Gems keep you around is because you are able to help Steven become stronger, other than that you are nothing."

"I am not nothing!" said Connie angrily, Bill floated away from her as she swung her sword.

"To who?" asked Bill. "Steven? Sure you may be precious to him, but you must of realized that without him, the Gem's wouldn't even take notice in you. You would be just living your boring life with no friends."

Connie was silent trying to think of something to come back with, but his words cut her like a knife, stinging her with truth. As much as she was close to the Gems, it was only because she was friends with Steven.

"Now though you can change that, I can help you," said Bill.

"How can you help me?" asked Connie.

"By making a deal, I will tell you a little secret in how to get out of here along with I will also helping to lead Steven and those other boys to find you guys and in return you will do me a favor in the future," said Bill.

"What is the favor?" asked Connie.

"Unfortunally I can't tell you, but I can reassure you that it won't conflict with you guys getting home," said Bill then out reaching his hand it surrounding by a blue flame. "So… do we have a deal?"

Connie bit her lip as she looked at the hand. She was concerned with this deal, a lot of things weren't clear, but at the same time. Rose seemed not to be doing anything to help them escape or even find their friends/siblings. Sure she gave Mabel a weapon, but that was only helped a smaller problem in the much bigger problem they had.

"I can see you are concerned, but would it matter if I say that Rose knows the same information that I do? She could of helped you from the beginning but she chose not to," said Bill.

Connie looked at him surprised. "She… she knew?"

"Yes, but probably hid it for good reason, the path to the way out of here is very dangerous, you would have to face a lot more than you are now. I guess she wanted to protect you, or may be she didn't think you could handle it," said Bill.

Connie was quiet again now processing this new information. Then looked at him with a confident look and outstretched her hand to shake his hand, blue flames covering both of their hands as Connie said, "Deal."


	8. Chapter 8

            “Is it me or is this place creepier than before?” asked Mabel as they were walking in a creek bed with walls of stone making it seem like they were in a canyon, but the walls seemed to have been cut. The light mist made it eerie as large piles of boulders were also seen lying around.

            “I find it interesting more than anything,” said Connie looking at the canyon walls. “There are many types of stones here, limestone, marble, sandstone, granite this must have been a quarry at some point.” She looked up to the sky and squinted a bit to see the lone star that was still in the sky. Bill had said that all they needed to do was follow the star, which seemed simple in theory, but he did say this path would be dangerous.

            “What’s a quarry?” asked Greg jumping from stone to stone as he tried not to fall in the small creak.

            “It’s a man made pit or in this case a canyon where stones are extracted,” explained Connie. “Of course I do find this pretty weird, since most if not all of these stones aren’t usually found together.”

            “When does anything make sense in this place though?” asked Mabel with a smile.

Connie couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “This is true.”

            “Guys look at this!”

Connie and Mabel turned to see Greg near the canyon they walked over to see him looking at a hole. “It’s just a hole in the wall,” commented Mabel.

            “But it is shaped like a person!” said Greg walking into the man shaped hole. “It is like a coffin!”

            “Greg get out of there,” said Connie in a parental tone with a tinge of annoyance.

Greg huffed as he walked out, but then gasped. “There is another one!” he shouted running over to the other side of the canyon to another hole in the wall exactly the same as the first. “Look another!”

            “Greg! Slow down!” called Connie running after him with Mabel on her heels. He kept following the line of strange holes in the walls. Connie was growing concerned as Greg kept finding the holes. Why did this seem so familiar to her? It felt like the answer was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t figure it out.

            “Whoa!” Greg said in awe as there was a circular opening in the canyon. One side was a sloping boulder waterfall where the creek seemed to be coming from leading to another part of the canyon; the other side was a sheer cliff. The thing is the whole cliff had strange holes in the wall.

            “Still find this place interesting?” asked Mabel.

            “Not anymore,” responded Connie watching Greg keep looking into the holes.

            “Hey! I think something in here!” called Greg.

            “Something in-” Connie stopped talking as a sudden realization hit her. Color drained from her face.

            “Greg come ba-” called Mabel, but Connie cut her off.

            “Greg RUN!” shouted Connie rushing over to him.

            “Huh?” asking Greg turning his back as a large arm came out and loomed over him. Connie thankfully made it in time, tackling him out of the way before the arm could grab him. A screech made their head whip around to see misshapen hand with eyeballs crawling out of another hole.

            “RUN!” shouted Connie picking up Greg in one arm and lifting her sword defensively in the other hand. They tried to go back downstream but more creatures started pouring out of the holes and blocked the way.

            “This way!” shouted Mabel leading them to the waterfall and deeper into the canyon.

            “Go, I will hold them off for a bit,” commanded Connie putting Greg down.

Mabel nodded grabbing Greg’s hand and helping him climb the large boulders. Connie gripped her sword, she knew what they were, Gem Mutants. Large disfigured beings that came from forcefully fusing shards of broken gems. Some were just disconnected arms or legs, others were had human like forms, but either from multiple limbs or disproportionate large limbs. Most of the mutants were easy to poof and Connie tried to crush as many gems as she could while fighting. Connie had to go back and forth gaining and losing ground trying to fight them off just long enough for Mabel and Greg to get to the top of the waterfall.

            “Lets go!” shouted Mabel as they finally got to the top of the waterfall.

Connie quickly jumped from boulder to boulder getting to the top quickly. They kept running going deeper into this part of the canyon.

            “What are those things?!” asked Mabel.

            “Gem mutants! We have to get out of this canyon!” replied Connie.

            “Gem mutants?” asked Mabel.

            “They are what happens when you fuse together shards of broken gems, they are similar to gem monster where they use to be Gems like Stevens guardians, but now they are just shells of what they use to be, corrupted, broken,” explained Connie. Mabel then stopped running, which made Connie and Greg stop running. “What’s wrong?”

            “You mean… We been… You been killing Gems!” shouted Mabel.

            “Well yeah, but they aren’t techniquelly Gems or even Gem monsters, they are just creations that this world has made to kill us, they aren’t real,” said Connie.

            “Rose is real and she is a Gem!” argued Mabel.

            “Rose is different-” said Connie before Mabel cut her off.

            “How is she different when you just said they use to be like her?” argued Mabel. “May be these aren’t like the other monsters, may be they weren’t created by this world.”

            “That is ridiculous, now come on we have to get out of here,” commanded Connie.

            “But what if we can help them?!”

            “There is no helping them! They are monsters!”

            “They are gems! Like Rose!”

            “Rose isn’t even alive! Now come on!” shouted Connie.

            “No, may be we can reason with them, may be they can help us!” shouted Mabel back.

            “They can’t be reasoned with! They are too far gone, they are nothing more than animals!” shouted Connie angrily.

            “Guys, I hear them coming!” said Greg as they then turned to see them looming in the distance.

            “We don’t have time to argue about this!” said Connie as she grabbed Gregs hand and Mabels wrist. “Come on!” Though Mabel tried to pull away Connie’s tight grip kept her next to her as they ran. The steep sides of the canyon provided no means of exist as they went in deeper in to the canyon. A couple times they almost tripped because of the shallow creek bed that ran through it, but what was probably going to get them killed is pure exhaustion. Their bodies had to rest eventually, but the gem monsters didn’t. A split in the canyon then appeared as they came around the bend and Connie glanced up to the star trusting Bills words.

            “Follow the star,” thought Connie as she went the way that followed it. It wasn’t too long before they stopped. The path led them to a rounded out bowl shaped dead end with a waterfall running down the wall of it into dark hole.

            “We’re trapped!” thought Connie as she let go of Mabel and Greg to see if there was any way to scale the waterfall like last time. Unfortunally it was a too steep with no natural footholds to climb up. Connie turned as she heard the gem mutants starting to catch up on them.

            “Hey may be now we can try my idea?” asked Mabel her voice still mad from the last conversation.

            “I told you it won’t work!” said Connie putting herself infront of them and drawing her sword. “We have to fight them!”

            “How do you know if we don’t try?!” asked Mabel.

            “Mabel they aren’t like the ones in my world! They were created here like every other creature!” answered Connie.

            “Hey this looks a water slide!” interrupted Greg.

            “Huh?” asked Connie as she went over to him and took a closer look into the hole. Her eyes widen, as she saw how it wasn’t a pit like she thought and there was stone curving downward like a slide. “Greg you’re a genius!”

            “You want us to slide down there?!” shouted Mabel.

            “We don’t have a choice! Greg go first,” commanded Connie.

            “Alrighty!” said Greg he sat down in the waterfall “Brrr! It is cold!” but then the sound of laughter could be heard as he slid down the dark hole.

            “Your crazy!” said Mabel.

            “And you aren’t?!” asked Connie. “Every monster that we seen so far has just been a illusion! Use your head!”

            “Use your head? UGH! You sound just like my brother!” shouted Mabel.

Connie turned her head as she heard the gem monsters again and saw they were turning the corner. “We don’t have time for this!” shouted Connie back as she grabbed Mabel and dragged her to the hole.

            “Let go of me!” shouted Mabel again.

Connie didn’t listen as they both slide down the natural made water with screams filling the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Mabel and Connie screamed as the hole they dove into became a water slide. The slide was twisted around and around in a downward spiral. The sound of the monsters seem to fade quickly also as they descended, but they couldn’t even hear them over their own screams. They finally landed in a shallow pool and it took Connie a couple seconds to get her barring’s a bit dizzy after their descent.

            “Are you-?” asked Connie standing up and turn to look at Mable, but all she saw was a fist as Connie fell back down. Connie had not time to respond with words as Mabel tackled her and they both rolled around in the shallow pool. They threw punches and clawed each other as they fought.

In the background Connie could hear Greg shouting ‘stop fighting!’, but they both ignored. Connie growled as she then got a chance to kick her causing her to get off her. Connie stood up “What’s wrong with you?!”

            “What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?!” shouted Mabel standing up and ran over to punch Connie, but Connie caught the punch then the next one as they were now in a dead lock. “Why didn’t you tell us about the gem monsters?!”

            “I told you! There was nothing we could do!” said Connie throwing her back into the water. “Even if they WERE real they become broken, corrupted, all that is left of them is just… basic instincts…” Connie then become quiet as she sighed looking down at the reflection of herself in the pool. Her face was now bruised and red with a few cuts from the rocks shown on her arms from the wrestling. “If anyone could ever fix them it would be Steven… but he is not here.”

            “What about Rose?” asked Mabel calming down a bit standing having a black eye along with cuts and bruises too.

            “Steven told me his mother tried, but never could heal them,” answered Connie. “But why do you even trust Rose?!” exclaimed Connie suddenly “Sure she has given you your weapon what else she really done to help us?! She just has been helping with the side effects not curing the disease!”

            “We aren’t sick though!” interrupted Greg.

            “It’s a figure of speech Greg, Rose has been helping us fighting the monsters, but she hasn’t shown us the way out of here or even hinted at it. She doesn’t even meet us face to face! I haven’t seen her! Why hasn’t she come to see me! I should of have been one of the first ones to seen her! I know her son, I trained with Pearl, I- argh!” shouted Connie and stomped her foot. “What have to do to get her attention?!”

            “Connie are you jealous?” asked Mabel.

            “No!” said Connie then was quiet as she then sighed. “May be, yes, I just thought… I have grown so much since I met Steven, but even after all that and this! She still see me as a nobody.” She then looked down and noticed Rose’s sword laying in the water and she stared at it. “Nothing has really changed… I am still a normal girl with no powers, no greater destiny just nothing! The only reason why I am here is because of him! The only reason why I know how to sword fight is because of him! I am nothing without him!” she could feel a tear coming down her cheek that she quickly whipped away.

            “That’s silly! You’re not nothing! You’re something! I mean if you are nothing you wouldn’t be here! You would be a ghost!” he went over to her and patted her “Yep! That’s something!” said Greg.

Connie couldn’t help but laugh. Connie thought after all this time he would be more… scarred? Scared perhaps? Yet no matter what hell they been through even after this he still had that smile, that innocence that refused to die. It made her wonder how he does it? Is he that aloof of the situation or does he just choose to ignore? Whatever the case she was happy for it.

            “What’s so funny?”

            “You’re funny, Greg, thanks.”

            “For what?”

            “Just being you.” Connie then sighed as she looked at Mabel. Then there were the two of them, the only girls in this party, but they were not acting their age or at least not right now they were not. They should not be fighting; this is not the time to fight. Yes they were frustrated, but they cannot turn on each other or we will never get out of this nightmare realm. “Mabel… I’m sorry…”

            “I’m sorry too, Connie,” said Mabel. “I was not really thinking. Wanted to help them, but I forgot… just like that Multi-bear and the Gnomes and everything else. It is not the true thing… but I had hope just because Rose…”

Connie placed a hand on her shoulder. “She gave you hope, but trust me when I say even if they were real… there would be nothing we could do to help them. They are just too far gone.”

Mabel then suddenly hugged Connie catching her off guard, but Connie then hugged Mabel back. Connie then felt someone else hugging them and looked down to see Greg hugging both of them. “We will be ok guys. We just have to keep it together, now lets see if there is a way out of here.”

           


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead! Just sleeping. I just been through spurts of inspiration for other writing and have gotten distracted and sorry if this chapter is extremely short, but I am working on the next one!

“It’s happening again,” said the Beast with a growl of annoyance.

            “Yeah I feel it too,” said Bill “I can’t even sense either of them now, but from the last point of reference they are close, both are very close. We should get ready.”

            “Yes, but these… gaps in the world… they concern me,” commented the Beast. “They were there before, but how can they go through them while we can’t even see them, let alone touch them?”

            “As much as I don’t like it, it at least means she can’t get to them either for now,” said Bill.

            “True, but I am more worried about them not making it out,” said the Beast.


End file.
